Super Smash Brothers: Master Hand s End!
by mat10
Summary: our heroes: Fox and Falco are in a mission with sonic s help to discover Master Hand s Plans.Then they find that Master,has a secret apprentice,will Fox And Falco stop Master Hand s? who is the secret apprentice?


**Super Smash Bros: Master Hand´s End!**

**WARNINGS: THIS FANFIC MAY CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE AND SOME PARTS CAN CONTAIN MATERIAL NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**RECOMENDATIONS: if you are going to read this fanfic,i recomend you to read the one i made before this one,its called: "THE LADY´S REAL POWER" because this fanfic may contain material from that one**

**___________________________________________**

**our friends are ubicated at the lobby of the stadium: a fox,and some type of bird called Falco,at the lobby there was a table,a coffee machine ,chairs and a plasma tv,a giant hand called master hand was appearing on the tv....**

**"dont you see?" says the hand "you will never catch me!,but if you dare..." ,suddenly the tv moves to the left,there was a secret path there. "good luck,but you will never find me!" then the hands dissapears.**

**then the fox and falco start to hear a song."someone is calling me" says the fox taking his cell-phone,he answers it,it was a hedgehog **

**" its sonic the hedgehog",says the hedgehog ,"give me the status of your mission", **

**"everything is going as we planned" answers the fox, " we find a secret path behind the tv of the lobby,tell me,did you find any information?", then,the hedgehog answers:**

**"I find out that master hand has a secret apprentice,he is some type of pokemon,be carefull", **

**"we will talk to you later " says the fox, and then he cuts the call.**

**"well lets go" says Falco moving to the secret path,but Fox interrupts him: **

**"wait,did you brought what i asked to you?"**

**"yes" the eagle takes out some type of glasses,"this will help us to see the secret traps that are hiding here",he puts the glasses and gives one to the fox.**

**"lets move"says the fox while he puts his glasses.**

**lets see whats happening with Sonic,he is searching more information at the plaza,then he finds sheets of papers**

**"information" says sonic,then he starts reading:**

**"my name is mewtwo im an experiment pokemon,i had been selected to be trained secretly by master hand instead of appearing on super smash brothers Brawl,my master,(hand) is always telling me: **_if you train hard,I promise that I will make you appear on the next smash bros_**. but to appear,i must defeat Lucario,the one that replaced me on brawl,sheesh i must tell this to fox"he takes out his cell-phone and calls Fox**

**"Fox! i found more information about this secret apprentice"**

**"ok give that information now!" says the fox**

**"this secret apprentice is an experiment pokemon called mewtwo"**

**"an experiment Pokemon,Mewtwo? he appeared in super smash bros melee!**

**"yeah,he trains with master hand because he promised that...if mewtwo trains hard,he promise that he will make mewtwo appear on the next smash bros,give me the status of your mission Fox"**

**"we find the secret room where Master Hand watches secretly everyone,also he watched samus sucking snake´s penis,but unfortunatly,he already escaped,we gotta find some way to get to the next room"**

**"ok ill continue searching for information,transmission off" sonic cuts the call**

**then the hedgehog hears a voice:"STOP GIVING INFORMATION"**

**"show yourself!" says sonic ,then from a dark place of the plaza comes Wario "oh its the fat guy"**

**"ill teach you to not give information wahaha!"says wario**

**Wario makes a super fart that paralyzes sonic,"i cant move!" says sonic**

**"take this" shouts wario**

**Wario Runs towards sonic and makes a mega punch,then he can move again "did you like it?" asked Wario,"is that the only thing that you can do?" answers sonic**

**"i got this one" says wario taking out a smash ball**

**"i also have one,looks like we will be busy" says sonic taking out a smash ball"NOW I SHOW YOU!" breaks the smash ball and transforms into super sonic**

**"WARIO MAN!" Wario breaks his smash ball and turns into wario man**

**to be continued....**

**please leave your reviews**


End file.
